


《明日明日》

by Tender04



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tender04/pseuds/Tender04
Summary: MP,AU,HE,科考队员x科考队员私设：3岁年龄差菜鸡作者没有相关科研背景，细节不可深究三观可能不正，请勿上升真人灵感来自ONE作者姚瑶的短篇《明日》
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak





	《明日明日》

01  
船正在靠港，巨大的船体浮在夜晚漆黑的水面上，一摇一晃地驶向岸边。Plan站在舷窗前从房间往外看，港口灯火通明，似是要消解融化海水这一面深沉的暗与黑。

不多久，船只停定，铁制舷梯触碰水泥地面发出声响，浮船与世界联系的通道再次打开，在岸边等候多时的队员们开始陆续登船，而拉杆箱摩擦地面这一场景，也逐渐从画面变成声音，传到了Plan所在居住舱。

“304,Mean你的房间到了。你就住这。”是队长的声音，想是正带着一行人逐个找房间。Plan听到动静便自觉上前打开门， 门口正交谈着的两个人因着Plan的出现，对话有了几秒的停顿， 而后，队长反应过来开始给他们介绍对方。

他说，这是Mean，一路上会跟你住一个房间，是新人，所以Plan你要多照顾一下。

Plan微微点头，朝站在队长身后那个叫Mean的男孩打了声招呼，同时又伸出手去。

他似乎有些紧张，握手的时候，手心都在出着汗，又好像有些激动和兴奋，因为眼里一直在闪着雀跃的亮光，

“你好，我叫Mean，这是我第一次出海考察。请多指教。”

02  
船只在港口停留了一夜，在做完燃油、食物和淡水等物资补给后，终于在清晨时分正式启程，朝考察地出发。

这是Mean第一次出海考察，自然眼前的一切都是新奇的。他特地早起跑到甲板上看船只离港，看岸边的城市楼宇慢慢缩小成一点，到最后连点都找不见。取而代之的是了无边际的海。目之所及，都是快与天空融为一体的蓝。

这让从小就对海洋对自然有无限向往的Mean，觉得兴奋，兴奋到感觉心脏都要从胸腔中跳出来。

当时的感受，Mean一直记了很久， 也因此，即使不久后他便被海里不止息的涌浪折磨，吐得七荤八素，对海的向往也还是远胜过对它的恐惧。

那时候，科考船出海不多久就遇上了气旋，几米高的涌浪托着船只上下左右摇摆。Mean没有见过这场面，成了最先被放倒的人。

船是无时不刻不在摇晃的，每摇晃一次，胃里总要跟着翻涌一番；身体像是被钉牢在床板上，无法动弹，同时时刻感受着船体摇晃带来的失重感。

Mean晕得迷糊，恍惚间，他感觉好像有人拍了拍他的肩膀，好像还叫了他的名字。见他没反应，便把手臂探到脖子底下，扶着他的肩膀让他坐起来，Mean背靠着的也不是坚硬的壁板，那人贴心地把枕头塞到了他的背与壁板之间。

Mean在Plan把他扶起来的时候，意识就清醒了大半。他睁着眼看着Plan给他递过来热水，药片，又扶着他躺下。

像是感觉到了他的视线，坐回去桌旁的人又转过头安抚道

“你继续睡吧。我问过了，估计你一觉醒来，船就驶过气旋的影响范围了。”

我肯定是晕糊涂了。不然怎么想起来上学的时候，选修课上老师讲“吊桥效应”的场面呢？Mean这么想。

教授说，当一个人提心吊胆地走过吊桥的时候，如果刚好遇到了另外一个人，那么他就会错把由情境引起的心跳加快，理解为自己是对对方动心了。

从前，他一直对此持怀疑态度，因为他觉得人不至于分不清“爱”与“恐惧”。不过，此时此刻，在这个晃动幅度相比吊桥更甚的船舱里，Mean是真的有些分不清，此时加速的心跳，到底是因为对风浪的恐惧，还是因为动了心。

03  
“展信佳。

最近过得好吗？我们的科考船已经接到了另一队队友，现在正在驶向考察地的途中。

不过，一路上并没有很顺利。我们的船遇到了些风浪，所有人都被命令待在船舱内，不得外出。 

对了，我还有了个室友，是一个很有活力的男孩。只是现在被晕船折磨得状况非常不好，希望他能快点好起来。

你也要注意身体，要健康。代我向妈妈问好。”

放下笔已是深夜时分，Plan收拾好东西，留意到Mean没有特别的动静，便关上桌边的夜灯，黑暗瞬时降临到狭窄的空间中。

事实证明，人与人从认识到熟识，需要一个推进关系发展的契机，而Plan觉得，他和Mean的契机，是之前Mean生的那场病。因为也是自那以后，Mean才更多地与他交谈，表露心迹，甚至是展现信赖。

对于这种亲近的举动，Plan全当是Mean对自己在他生病时照顾的感激和回报。而他也并不排斥。

此刻的Mean, 正一只手抓住刚吊起的鱼的鱼尾，伸到栏杆外，又朝着天空中的飞鸟晃动几下。Plan只觉这人略显傻气，只得警告道：“这是鲣鸟，不怕人，小心它俯冲下来啄你。”

Mean还喜欢拍照，总是拿着手里的相机四处拍。他的相机里出现过船上的人、海里的鱼、天上的飞鸟、海上的日出与黄昏，还有Plan。得逞的小孩会直接把偷拍到的图片给他看，笑着跟他说Plan哥我拍到你了。

被拍的时候，Plan正倚着栏杆出神，听到Mean叫自己名字就下意识转头，一转头便看到正对着他的镜头，听到相机快门咔哒的声音。

嘴上说着你快把它删掉，但是Plan其实并不真的恼。

那时候他想的是，其实出海越久，会越习惯眼前的一切，这里的场景用孤独的蓝色就可以表达*，这里有生命迹象的事物，除了船上的人，就是海里的游鱼和空中的飞鸟。在这里，总是能同时感受到自然的广阔和自身的渺小。所以，身边有这么个活宝在，大概能显得不那么漂泊和孤独。

04  
“船过赤道了，他们在甲板上聚会，你要一起去吗？”Plan应队长的要求，到房间带Mean下去。Mean听完便合上书说，那你等我换件衣服。

船只经过赤道，船员们的“打鬼”活动，是国际航海界的一个传统。早期的航海探险家们，对赤道无风带的海域充满了恐惧。习惯了大风大浪的探险者异常的“平静”感觉到疑惑，他们以为这是深藏在海底的鬼怪，于是纷纷把衣服抛向海面，并扮成魔鬼相互取乐。

传统流传至今形式多有变化，而科考船上也讲科学不信鬼神，但毕竟是从北半球进入南半球的重要时刻，总是要庆祝一番。

待两人来到甲板上时，聚会的氛围已经被萨克斯的充满磁性且悠扬的音色拉满。队员们在甲板上对月饮酒，猜拳唱歌。本来在一旁倚栏吹风的Mean和Plan也被几个喝高的同事拉入局，玩起了游戏。

空酒瓶在甲板上转了一圈，瓶口稳稳地停在Plan面前。 

“那你们问吧。我看情况选真心话还是大冒险。”Plan认命摊手。

平时和Plan一个实验室的学弟来了劲，

“Plan哥，Plan哥，我想问，你和你男朋友这么多年感情永葆甜蜜的秘诀是什么？”

听到这个问题，Mean的反应是一愣，然后他看向坐在一旁的人。他能从他的脸上解读出来不曾见的羞涩和不自然。

“这简单啊，Plan我帮你答。”队长率先抢过话头，“你学学你Plan哥即使在这没有手机信号的大洋里，也一直坚持给你女朋友写信不就好了。”

“我哪有！”被打趣的人在辩解，“就两人之间不要有秘密，出了问题说清楚就好了。” 

后面Plan应该还说了什么，不过Mean已全然听不清了。

05  
回到房间的路上，Mean紧跟Plan身后。他的注意力不在脚下的路，也不在眼前的人。他的脑袋里重复着几个画面——聚会上众人起哄，Plan一脸羞涩和紧张，他提起男朋友时一脸幸福，还有一周总有那么几个晚上，Mean躺在床上，看他拿着笔认真地在写着什么。

原来是这样。

“Mean，你先去……唔”刚打开房门，回头想让Mean先去洗澡休息，可话没说完，他就被抵在了墙上。

花了几秒钟的时间反应过来发生了什么，Plan开始用双手用力推拒压在身上的人，可现实告诉他，这是徒劳。

Mean在他唇上无章法地啃咬，青涩，莽撞但带着凶狠，舌头一遍遍扫过唇瓣间的缝隙，想要撬开齿关。

这样的吻，好像持续了好久。

如果说被吻的时候，Plan不知道Mean为何如此。那放开时，看到Mean回过神来不知所措的表情和慌忙出逃的动作，Plan就能大概猜到Mean情绪失控的原因了。

那，自己呢？为什么在突然被提男朋友时会在意他的反应？放任他靠近，又真的只是因为他是像活宝一样的弟弟吗？

Plan不知道。

06  
人是在凌晨三点过一刻的时候回来的。走廊的灯光泻进来照亮黑暗的房间，关门后又复归于黑暗。

“Plan？睡了吗？”声音很轻，也很近，他应该就站在床前， 隔着拉上的床帘和他说话。

Plan没有应。过了一会儿，像是猜到他没有睡似的，Mean的声音再次在耳旁响起

“对不起。”

接下来的几分钟里，房间依然充斥着伸手也划不开的黑暗与静默。

“对不起，我可能，不可以回应你的心意。我…有男朋友了。”Plan终于开口。

“我明白的。”

07  
少年人最擅长的是逞强。Mean用了极大的努力，维持着和Plan的友好关系。他依然叫着Plan哥，也还是和他住在一起。生活似乎跟那个吻发生以前的日子，差不大多。

要真说有什么变化，那便是Mean开始和自己团队里的伙伴同行，晚上也总是通宵在实验室做实验。

这样也挺好的。伤口痊愈需要时间，让自己忙起来大概是忘记痛苦最有效的方法。虽然，让Mean痛苦的Plan，自己并没有资格这样说。 

他想，这样的日子，大概持续到船抵达科考站之后，就可以结束了。科考队队员本就来自不同的研究领域，上岸之后，他们应该会重新分配宿舍，然后各自投入不同的项目中，也不会再有很多时间聚在一起。

挺好的，也该是这样。

在船上的日子，是会这么过下去的。他俩会保持礼貌且合适的距离，一直到船只到达最后的目的地。如果，Mean所在的团队，没有意外丢失设备的话。

08  
距离压力回声仪丢失已经过去了七八个小时，按原计划Mean和他的队友们，应该在按下释放键90分钟后，就能在海面上发现闪着光的设备。

可是，Mean从凌晨12点一直等到早上七八点，全程盯着海面眼睛不敢眨一下，都还是没有发现有设备浮上来。

此时Mean的心情已经沉到了谷底。

“Mean？”想来这大概是Plan第一次在他工作的时候跟他搭话，所以Mean一时间愣住了。

说话的人清了清嗓子，接着说，“我想到一个办法，你要不要试试？”

“你说。”

“压力回声仪上一般都有无线电的发射装置，我之前有看到船长那里有几台甚高频的接收器。你要不要问他借来让你测一下设备信号的大致方向？” 

“应该可行。”Mean想了想，转身快步冲向船长室。

Mean问船长借来接收装置，之后又问同一航次的自动化设备的团队借了水下滑翔机设备，对海流和速度流向进行了精准的测定，最后得出了设备漂流的方向。

他们往测定的方向追了一小时。接收装置终于有了反应。

“你看，那里。”队友惊呼，Mean顺着手指的方向看去，果然在海面上发现一个乒乓球大小的白色小球。他激动地把每个在甲板上一起等设备的队员都抱了一遍。

当然，没敢包括Plan。跑到他的位置时，Mean收起了张开的手，很礼貌地跟他说了声Plan哥，谢谢。

只有谢谢。Plan想，心里莫名有些失落。

09  
即使是一夜没睡，Mean也没回房间休息，只是折回去实验室趴在桌上睡了会。再醒来时，天已经全黑，他起身走到实验室前面的走廊活动经过。

Mean发现，不管走到哪里，在大洋里看到的夜景其实都差不太多。至少，眼前的景色，和之前自己从房间里慌忙出逃，躲到实验室的时候，看到的是一样的。都是望不到头的暗色，偶尔浪花翻起，闪过的也是快被深色同质的灰白。

小时候，他觉得大海广阔，能乃百川，也能包容和安抚少年时期他所有的烦恼。可现在，他只觉得，眼前这片无边际的钴蓝，放大了他的孤独和无助。

从实验室的走廊往斜上方看，可以看到他和Plan住的房间。这个时间，Plan一定是在看书，戴着眼镜看那本厚厚的《南大洋海鸟鉴别》。

他想得出神，没有注意到Plan走到了窗边。回神时，便恰好和心里想着念着的人对视了。

这一次，Mean没有躲开视线，他眼睛几乎一眨都不眨地回望着Plan的眼。不知道为什么，Mean想在这一刻把自己全部向他敞开，所以他也没有刻意去掩藏眼神里的喜欢、爱、委屈、难过、求不得与遗憾，这些情愫就这样直白地摊开在他和他之间。

这样对视了许久，Plan像是架不住一样，拉上窗帘切断了他缠在他身上的视线。

10  
船在第二天到达澳大利亚的港口，为进入科考站做最后的物资补给。Mean在港口嘈杂的声音中醒来，起床习惯性往上铺看。

没有看到人。

Mean披了件衣服就往外跑，甲板上也没见到人影。焦急中他找到队长，队长倒是一脸你怎么这么大惊小怪的样子看着他，说

“Plan几乎每次靠港都会下船给男朋友寄信和明信片的，要不你上岸找找看？”

Mean没有在港口附近的邮局找到他，倒是在岸上的某个电话亭里，发现了拿着听筒蹲在地上蜷着打电话的他。

Plan把自己缩得小小的，一手拿着听筒，一手在地上划着什么。

想来电话那头，应该就是队长说Plan会给寄信的男友。不想碰见这甜蜜场景，Mean想转身回船上，刚想走，他听到身后的人说，

“Kin，我…我想和你说一件事。”

似乎是要鼓起很大的勇气才能说的事情，他深吸了一口气。

“我好像，喜欢上别人了。”他又顿了顿，“我想了很久，我觉得应该让你知道。”

“是队里的队员，我也不知道为什么，就喜欢上了。尝试过回避，可是做不到。”

“是的，对不起。我们分手吧。”

“我不值得你的喜欢和信任。”说完，他像是等待一个审判一样，把身体缩得更紧。

11  
Mean很难讲清楚现在的心情，是欣喜多一些，还是心疼多一些。没有找到好的词语去形容，也没有合适的话语去表达。

于是他选择去给Plan买一杯热咖啡，陪他坐在冬日码头的长椅上，什么话也不说。

Plan先打破沉默：“你是什么时候站在我背后的？对话…听到了多少？”

“从一开始就…，所以是听到了全部。”他低头看着自己的鞋尖，注意到鞋面蹭上了一块污渍，估计是跑太快，踩过水洼时不小心溅到的泥水。

“其实，为我这样的人，你做这样的牺牲，也不值得。”

“没有在牺牲。只是选择都有代价，这是我自己要去面对和解决的问题。”Plan把剩下的咖啡一口饮尽，然后将纸杯捏扁，起身扔进垃圾桶，最后对坐着的人说，

“回船上去吧，明天我们还有很长的路要走呢。”

“不是你一个人要去解决的问题。”转过身正准备走，身后的人拉住了他的手，用指腹磨着他冻得发红的指节，

“我也想和你一起面对。” 

“好。”

*选自豆瓣全拼《在“雪龙”船上看动物的N种方式》

\-------------End---------------


End file.
